hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The DX1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Moe Motiduki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Alucards Flame (talk) 6:39, December 23, 2016 (PST) Granting Rights Hey The DX1, First off I'd like to say thanks for all your hard work on the Wikia, it's good to see that some people still care for the series during the periods of time when I'm absent. That being said, I am grating you the rights to Content Moderator. As Content Mod you can delete useless/duplicated pages, rollback bad edits, protect/unprotect pages, or undelete previously deleted pages. Aside from this, you also get a nifty tag of your new title next to your name on your profile. Thanks again for all your hard work and keep at it! Alucards Flame (talk) 19:29, April 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Updates Hello again The DX1, Apologies for the delayed reply and my absence aside from the occasional log reviews. Regarding the combination for the KoKo sisters, I'd say go through with merging the pages if maintaining seperate pages just repeats information between them. As for any phonetic or spelling changes based on translations, implement them so long as they're faithful to what is being properly translated. Thank you so much for all your hard work on the wiki. This time a year ago, the wiki was a mess despite my best efforts to fix it up. You've done a lot to make the wiki what it is today, and for that I am very grateful. Keep up the hard work! Alucards Flame (talk) 23:53, October 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Refurbished Main Page Hey The DX1, Hope you're doing well. You've certainly been busy with the wikia and I've got to say these modernizations are fantastic. I sound like a broken record at this point, but I'd never imagine two years ago that the wiki would eventually turn out to look like this. Thank you for all your hard work as usual. In regards to the 10th anniversary, we can certainly do something special. Thank you again for your hard work and stay well. Alucards Flame (talk) 09:27, November 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back Truth be told I was unaware of you being suspended (I don't recieve any alerts like that since its a general Wikia thing) so no harm, no foul. Regarding the Portability Hub, I haven't really put that much thought into the matter but looking over it it seems that it could be beneficial for the wiki. They seem to allow anyone to send requests regardless of wiki rank as long as they have the Admin's consent, you're a Content Mod so you'd be fine either way, so either one of us can request help from the team. Other than that, just keep up the fine work. My apologies for being a lazy admin and just skimming the changelog with me occasionally editing. Alucards Flame (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Infobox Portability Hello again The DX1, Thanks for your hard work as always. Regarding your issues with the infobox request, I've granted you rights as a wikia admin in order to push this request through since I really don't understand css all that well. Keep up the hard work and congrats on becoming an admin Alucards Flame (talk) 07:55, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hi! I'm Luqgreg, a member of Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. You've contacted us over at Portability Hub and I came here to help you with migrating the infoboxes to the portable infobox markup. :) I'll start making drafts for them soon. In the meantime, if you have any questions about this, let me know. – Luqgreg 16:41, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :I've completed the drafts. You can see comparison between current and new ones here. Let me know what do you think about them. If you're happy with the effects let me know and I'll approve the drafts, or you can do this by yourself by clicking "Approve this draft" on drafts pages. Otherwise, please tell me if you have any issues with them. – Luqgreg 18:59, May 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I can't reproduce the first issue. I don't use VisualEditor for editing, but even in VE it works fine. I recommend reporting it by sending a message with details . If comes down to a second issue: Yes, it's caused by the tag. This should be fixed now. If there is anything else, that should be fixed, let me know. – Luqgreg 16:44, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::You can see draft for this infobox here. I've kept the look of the other infoboxes with this one for consistency. If you want I can make this draft look the same as original, but I don't think it's worth doing, when it's used only one article. Just like before, feel free to approve the draft if you don't have any issue with it. – Luqgreg 16:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::No problem. If you need further help, feel free to contact us again. Happy editing! – Luqgreg 05:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Just a note about the 'Kou' page. It claims Ranpan created Kou's superhuan state but the LN says a Japanese emporer did it and gives his reason: 「Kou didn’t create Son. An ancient emperor of Wa– Japan, came and taught the mikos a secret art. They locked Kou in a cave-prison for 3 years and inserted a war god’s consciousness into her. That’s who Son is.」 and 「The emperor wanted to become a god. Kou was an experiment.」 As for the flaw, it seems that there was a way to switch their personalities and Ranpan merely discovered ANOTHER way to do it. 「From the experiment they discovered the flaws in the secret art. Son shouldn’t be able to express herself unless Kou allows it… but there was a way to effect the change from the outside. Rampan learned that technique. They call it『Patra’s key』, and it was created by an Egyptian.」 Patra was not alive 1400 years ago, I don't think... 「The last human able to manage the exchange was 1,400 years ago– the monk Xuanzang. Xuanzang-sama was a good friend, but Rampan wants to use Son for their own selfish reasons. So Kou… Kou…」 00:02, May 29, 2018 (UTC) A Friend Thank you for pointing that out. I was confused by the explanation making it seem like Ranpan was the one doing it. I will make the necessary changes. The DX1 (talk) 01:13, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Links Hello DX1, Sorry for the''' '''inconvenience with those links. My intention was to ease the work load off you not add to it so I'll be more careful to check what's allowed on the site next time! I appreciate the work you put into the series and this page and hope I can help in the future. Hauling777 (talk) 05:55, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Logo Did anybody notice the I made, cause not hardly anybody can see the current one? Whiteknight810210 (talk) 09:09, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Admin Request I'd like to become a content moderator here, please? Whiteknight810210 (talk) 05:30, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Why I came back Cause there is a lot of other series I'm interested in, especially wanting to make room for any obsolete series. Just trying to expand my open mind.Whiteknight810210 (talk) 02:58, December 10, 2019 (UTC)